1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus.
2. Related Art
For example, Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2006-301050) discloses a laser scanning image display apparatus that displays images by laser scanning using a light scanner. In the image display apparatus, a configuration for reciprocating scanning of three green lasers output from three green light sources in three lines in a main scanning direction is disclosed (for example, see FIG. 7 of Patent Document 1).
According to the configuration as in Patent Document 1, higher resolution can be realized, however, the following problem arises. That is, the scanning tracks of the lasers in the main scanning direction are sine waves, and, in both lateral ends of an image, parts with higher pixel density and parts with lower pixel density are alternately generated in the longitudinal direction (sub-scanning direction). Accordingly, uneven brightness is produced and homogeneous images cannot be displayed.